Investigate the clinical pharmacology profile, safety, tolerability, immunogenicity and early signs of clinical efficacy following repeated administration of ascending doses of D2E7 in patients with rheumatoid arthritis treated concomitantly with methotrexate. Evaluate onset, magnitude and duration of effects of a combination of D2E7 and methotrexate on inflammatory synovitis, assessed by standard clinical and laboratory parameters.